The Treasure of Metalwing the Pirate
by TyphlosionBlaze
Summary: Rainbowdash, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike follow a map mysteriously burped up by Spike to find the treasure of one of the most ancient, elusive, and dangerous pirate's to ever exist in Equestria
1. Chapter 1

This day in Equestria was as good as any day here in this peaceful land and as we close in on our setting of a crystal tree house, one could play a happy jingle over it. Now as we enter the establishment we see a light purple alicorn sitting on a throne that had the same mark on top as she did "Spike" she turned to the light purple dragon as he walked in.

"No Twilight, Celestia hasn't returned your letter yet" he spoke, getting annoyed that Twilight was insistent on getting a response from her old mentor.

Then a flash of rainbow, but mostly light blue, came through, bringing a large gust of wind with it "hey Twilight, are you doing anything interesting".

"That depend, do you like waiting around for letters all day" Spike asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Aw man, there is nothing to do today, everyone else is busy and I can't find anything to do" she spoke, landing to sulk a bit.

Spike burped, blue flames coming out that quickly formed into an old looking parchment, which landed in front of Twilight "that's odd".

"What's so odd about it, Spike burps up letters all the time"?

Twilight lifted the rolled up paper, sealed with a strange wax marking. As she did that Spike explained "well the flames are usually green, plus this one kinda felt" he coughed "dusty".

The blue pegasus flew over to twilight to see the mystery scroll, and grabbed it when she saw the wax seal "hey"!

"Oh, my, gosh. I can't believe it! Does this mean he's real"?

"Rainbow Dash, WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Twilight yelled, being left in the dark?!

"This wax symbol" she pointed to the symbol, which looked like the skeleton of a pegasus "is the symbol of the pegasus pirate captain Metalwing"!

"Who"?

"I guess it became more of a Pegasus story since it was so long ago. They were a group of pegasi that robbed Equestria blind, but mostly the pegasi towns. And the most interesting part is that they and everything they stole was never found. It took place hundreds of years ago so I thought it was just a legend" she rolled open the paper "and now we have the map to their treasure" she dashed in front of Twilight, blowing Twilight's dark purple mane back "can we go"?

"Rainbow Dash, we can't just rush off to some far corner of Equestria for a treasure hunt".

"Well actually" Spike spoke, now holding the map "it's nearby, and I still have our essentials packed in my back pack, so we could head out and probably be back by tonight".

"Alright, I'll meet you by the edge of town" and Rainbow Dash rushed off to get ready.

Spike turned to Twilight, who had a displeased look on her face "what" Twilight just sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you tell me more about this Captain Metalwing" Twilight asked as she flew beside a pacing Rainbow Dash?

"Well, that's kind of hard" she spoke, placing a hoof on her chin "the story has been told for a long time and a lot of the details are foggy, not even the type of pony he was isn't very clear. I personally think he was a pegasus like his crew, but some say he was a unicorn, or even an earth pony, which I think is ridiculous because from the stories I heard, there ship was either made of storm clouds, or was on storm clouds".

"Is there anything like favorite traps or anything that might be useful for our treasure hunt" Spike spoke from the back of Twilight.

"Not really, most ponies just focus on what he did, rather than what he left behind. I think were almost there" she spoke, pointing to a familiar looking mountain.

"It's pretty convenient that the mountain where the dragon was trying to sleep happened to be where Metalwing stored his treasure" Spike commented.

"Maybe there was a scent of treasure that he could pick up on" Twilight theorized.

"Well, whether it was coincidence or not doesn't really matter now, according to the map, there should be a cave around the base".

"Are you sure, I don't remember seeing a cave around here the first time we came here".

"Well, according to the map we should be seeing it soon" Spike spoke, holding the map as it flapped about.

"Well all I see is a wall" Rainbow Dash spoke, pointing at a flat wall where the cave was supposedly.

"That's odd, the map says it should be here" spike spoke, placing a hand on the wall. As he did, the wall started collapsing into blue flames. As it finished they noticed that the blue flames had flowed into the back of the map.

All three of them gave a wow "maybe he was a unicorn after all" twilight commented.

"Alright guys we need to stay alert" spike spoke as he walked forward "we need to be wary of any kind of trap, like arrow traps, pit traps, saw blades, actually it's probably just regular blades since it was centuries ago". Spike then noticed the lack of hoof steps "guys why did you…" it was only after he turned around that he noticed the many horse height arrows along the upper part of the wall to his right. He also noticed the indents in the floor and the shocked faces of his two pony friends, he gave a nervous chuckle "I guess he didn't expect a small dragon to pass by".

"Ok, let's just fly over" Rainbow Dash spoke, ready to fly.

"Hold on, there might be trip wires up there" the caution came from twilight.

"How are you going to get over here" Spike spoke near a door way.

"Hm" Rainbow Dash and Twilight both put a hoof on their chin, when Rainbow Dash had an idea "How's your gliding"?

After a quick glide they were all next to the door "now, let's try this" Spike spoke, holding the map in front of the door. Just like the wall, it vanished into flames.

"I guess this map is pretty important" Rainbow Dash observed.

"Yeah, let's move ooooonnnn…" Twilight's sentence fell as they gazed into the next room, a room full of pegasus skeletons.

"Twilight, do you see any traps" Spike asked, gazing around the room that seemed smaller than the gala hall.

"No, and my spell isn't detecting any traps" Twilight spoke as her horn finished a detection spell.

"Then let's move fast, I don't want to be in here too long" Rainbow Dash passed on to the next door.

"Do you want me to carry you over" Twilight asked Spike?

"N-no, I'm f-fine" Spike stuttered as he moved along holding the map as tight as he can. As he walked forward, Twilight following on foot, he accidentally tripped on a bone. As he yelled, his grip loosened and flew out of his hand. He got back up and dusted himself off "sorry, I'll get it".

Spike jogged forward to find the map, and he found it rolled up and resting in an open mouth of a dead pegasus. With a shiver, he reached to grab it from the side of its mouth. It closed down, blue flames coming from its eyes. Spike screamed, backing away from the rising skeleton. He backed into Twilight, who was shaking in fear. It finished pulling itself together, flames coming from its ankles, eyes, and it had a mane and tale of blue flames. In this moment of suspense, it would be real jerkish to stop this part right her_.


End file.
